the_xiao_long_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
David Xiao Long
"Everybody Lies" - David's Credo "David Xiao Long" is the protagonist of The Xiao Long Chronicles, a previous hunter in training from Beacon Academy. When he crash landed near Cydonia, he became the hunter trainer. After the Fall of Vale, he became the communities constable. After the War against The Immortals, David chose to call himself "David Branwen", his birth name, as he feels he has earned that name. Character Data File Appearance David appears as a young adult, as his age is that, with light brown hair and blueish-green eyes and pale skin. He has a scar underneath his left eye caused by his first confrontation with Crane. His eyes turn gold when he uses his temporal distortion semblance, which then evolved to turn gold when he uses any semblance. After the first semester, David's left eye was damaged by Adam Taurus and required him to wear an eye patch. After the breach in Vale, his eye was fixed by a substance called HP-77. He wears a grey button-up short sleeve shirt, black jeans, black belt with black boots and black dust-infused fingerless gloves. He occasionally wears a black open fleece jacket. During his first semester at Beacon Academy, he wore black boots, dark blue trousers, a black belt with dust attached and a black hoodie with emblem printed on the right side of the chest. After his outfit was damaged after the Breach in Vale, his outfit changed to a black long sleeved fleece shirt with pitch black combat trousers with bright yellow trim. A black leather jacket with emblem printed on right chest with golden polarized goggles, black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. Personality When David first arrived at Beacon, he was quite open with meeting new people due to his semblance to read people's minds and find out whether or not he would get along with them. Even while being threatened by Blake Belladonna when she held her weapon to his throat, he chose to reason with her instead of retaliation. Before the Story David was born to Qrow Branwen and Sarah May on the island of Patch, just outside of Vale. During childbirth, David's mother died and Qrow Branwen raised him, albeit at a distance. When David was seven, he told his father that he wanted to be a huntsman, Qrow daring him to do it. Growing up, he met Neopolitan and they both trained in the forests of Patch to be hunters, being able to communicate despite Neo being mute. Over the next decade, the two trained until Qrow deemed David hunter worthy and taught him about the History Of Remnant and the Creatures of Grimm. At the age of 13, David was sent to rescue a girl who had previously been captured from the White Fang. He rescued her successfully, but eventually forgot about the girl for several years until they met again. David met Robert H. Indiana, who them led him to meet Vince Everett and Dominic Dixon about a year before applying to Beacon. Both David and Neo applied to Beacon Academy, but she wasn't accepted due to her disability. The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 1: A Special Semblance * Prologue * Beacon Academy * Initiation * Chess Pieces * David's Name * Team DVID * The Burden and The Badge * Vomit Boy's Trouble * Rubied * Revenge, Captured and Saved * Forging a Friendship * Xiao Long Duel * There and Back again? * Home * A New Semester * Welcome (back) to Beacon * Investigation * MIA * What does the 'A' stand for? * Preparations * Reunion * Mission to Quadrant Five * Search and Destroy and Rescue * Why did you become an Huntsman? * The Cinder Soldier * 117646-to-1 Change of Survival * Back to Normal * A New Friend * Monsters * The Brightest Light is the DARK * A Forgotten Past * Rescuing Epsilon * Brothers and Sisters * The Right Choice * In the Flesh! - Finale Part 1 * The End of the Beginning - Finale Part 2 Spin-Off 1: Life on Remnant * Where the fuck am I? * Where should I start? * So, what now? * What if I'm in a dangerous situation? * What did I ''do? * Can you read my mind? * You ever wonder why we're here? Volume 2: Almost One of a Kind * That's all you need to know, for now (''Flashback Only) * Rest in Pieces * The Good, The Bad, The Unknown * Karma * Everybody Lies Volume 3: Everybody Lies * Rhapsody * Arsonist's * Mad * Life * Cydonia * Black * Day * Daydream * Time * Falls * Fall * Half-Life Part 1 * Half-Life Part 2 * Skyfall Part 1 * Skyfall Part 2 * Skyfall Part 3 * Skyfall Part 4 Killed Victims * A Queen Nevermore * Chastity Hazel (Grymm) (Out of Mercy) * Darren Hunter * Multiple Grimm types * Multiple White Fang soldiers * Multiple Grymm Relationships Family * Qrow Branwen - Father * Sarah May - Mother * Raven Branwen - Aunt * Yang Xiao Long - Cousin * Ruby Rose - 'Cousin' * Epsilon Xiao Long - 'Cousin' * Anna Kyle - Girlfriend * Unnamed Son * Wanda Vitae - Adpoted Daughter * Miranda Sapphire - Immortal Blood Donor Allies * Vince Everett (Deceased) - Friend and old teammate * Dominic Dixon (Deceased) - Friend and old teammate * Robert H. Indiana - Long time ally, teammate and temporary unwilling enemy * Kiley Alexandra Hunt - Friend and teammate * Linda Kaytlyn - Superior and Friend * Alexander MacFarlane - Best Friend * Vanessa Hazel - Friend and Student * Noir Void - Friend * Xerxes the Bane - Friend * Hecate Smith - Friend * Sky Breaker - Friend Enemies * Crane (Deceased) - Arch Enemy * Lexus Taub (Deceased) - Unwilling superior and Traitor * Darren Hunter (Deceased) - Traitor and Victim Trivia * David's character is based off the author of the story, but with a more confident and stronger attitude. He also takes certain attribution queues from Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. ** His forename, David, is based off the character Agent Washington from Rooster Teeth's web series Red vs. Blue. ** His surname, Xiao Long, is clearly based off Yang Xiao Long's last name, as the character is created as her cousin. *** It is later revealed his actual last name is "Branwen", which is the same as his father's, Qrow Branwen. It's explained in the story why he chooses Xiao Long, but it was actually an error from the author, as Qrow's surname had not been revealed yet.